1910 and what happened then to 1918
by whenindoubtread
Summary: Bella is alive when Edward is. No one's a vampire...yet. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: guys I know I have 3 other stories going on right now, but I had MAJOR writers block. I'm talking staring at the screen for like 30 min and then writing a sentence, erasing it, and then staring at the screen for another 20 min before I fell asleep in front of the computer. Sorry, I needed to write SOMETHING so this is what came out.

DISCLAIMER: I NEVER HAVE NOR EVER WILL OWN THE WONDERFUL TWILIGHT.

Epilogue

Edward POV (flashback from 1910 ((during 1918))):

I was nine years old when I met Isabella Swan. No one was as wealthy as my family but the Swans were a well off respected family, two parents (Renee and Charlie Swan) with an only-child: Isabella.

One day Alice went walking on the beach and saw this Isabella Swan girl walking on the shore, an expression of pain far beyond her years plastered on her face. All of the sudden the girl sat down calmly on a washed-up log and wept cold and bitter tears. (I don't know why Alice didn't go immediately to comfort her but Alice claimed it was so private that it seemed incredibly rude to try to approach her.) The girl sat there sobbing for the longest of times, but eventually her tears stopped, as all tears must. The girl was just sitting for a moment on the log when she stiffened her back rigid and turned acutely to look at whatever was behind her. Whatever was there must have been terrifying because the girl ran, swiftly and efficiently for her age down the beach, her footprints t him only proof that anyone had ever been there at all. Alice was stunned and worried and afraid about whatever it was that the poor girl was running from that she did some running of her own.

When Alice got back to our house, panting and out of breath, I begged her to tell me what had happened. She glared at me until she could talk and t hen told me her strange tale. We went to the beach (in vain) to find her, and when that failed we asked practically everyone in town if they had seen her. No one was able to answer that question but we were able to find out that, as of last night, Isabella Swan was an orphan.

AN: hope you enjoyed! Please review! Be honest: what did u like about it (if u liked it at all) too much drama, not enough mystery? I want it all!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I felt bad about just leaving you with an epilogue so I added the first chappie no charge. REVIEWS WOULD ENCOURAGE ME!!! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: YOU NEED MORE THAN THE CAPITAL " DISCLAIMER" ?

Chapter One:

Edward POV 1918:

It had been eight years since Alice had seen Isabella Swan, eight years since two mysterious murders had occurred on the same night, to the same family. Everyone had nearly forgotten about it, choosing to think of more pleasant things. Everyone that is except for Alice and me. Looking back I wish I'd gotten to know better the shy, pale, girl that was (and hopefully is) Isabella Swan. Not to mention the mystery of where she is (hopefully) and what she was running from drives me absurd. It was the day of my seventeenth birthday that things finally began to change, my questions finally being answered. Because on that day, I saw Isabella Swan running down the beach.

It is amazing how a person doesn't change in your head. I still remembered I Isabella Swan as a nine-year-old, not someone as old as me. But somehow when I saw her, a pale girl with long dark hair flying behind her, I recognized her. Another thing that's amazing: how fast a person can run when they're motivated? That's right I ran as fast as my now long legs could sprint. I caught up with her but she appeared to take no notice of me, in fact she and I just ran. We ran until we were at the end of the beach. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen, Isabella wasn't panting at all, her face wasn't even flushed. Somehow she looked paler than before… and she was inhumanly beautiful. No beautiful is not strong enough a word to describe Isabella Swan, more like gorgeous... This was a different girl than the one who had been lost. When she spoke her voice was more lovely than music " Who are you?" she asked softly.

I waited to answer, not sure exactly what to tell her. " My name is Edward Cullen." She didn't say anything and as soon as it became apparent she wouldn't I asked cher " Where were you?". I could tell I had hit a nerve, but alas, too late. Her eyes floode with hurt, pain, and anger, though she answered calmly. " Edward Cullen I-"

AN: Sorry g2g! I'll write more l8tr I promise ( but ONLY if you review!! )


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If I had been at home you know I would have updated! But no, I was held against my will at a friends' house and I didn't get to leave until 3: 00 the next day! I'm so sorry to those that were disappointed when they didn't find the next chappie here. Thank you to my 3 reviewers and in honor to them I will make this chappie longer! I hope you enjoy! (ps. Here is the list of songs I listened 2 while writing this chappie: Apologize [ timbaland, Innocence Avril Lavigne,Your Guardian Angel [ the red jumpsuit apparatus, Face Down [ the red jumpsuit apparatus, Shadow of the Day [ Linkin Park. Here (in your arms)[ hellogoodbye all perfect for Twilight! )

Edward POV 1918:

She closed her eyes and sighed softly, " Edward Cullen… Dr. Cullen's son Edward Cullen? You don't say…. Do you remember the deaths of Charlie and Renee Swan Edward?"

" Yes, the police never found any cause for them, besides the identical markings on their necks."

She raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. " They noticed that did they? Observant. Do you or your sister recall Isabella Swan running down this beach the day after their murder?".

" Alice does, I wasn't there. She said you turned your head to look behind you and whatever you saw made you run."

" True. Did she see what made me flee?" She questioned me, honestly curious.

" She didn't. Alice was terrified of the…thing coming after her as well."

" Sensible, but it's near impossible it would go after her while chasing me." She didn't say anymore than that, she was lost in probably horrific memories. It amazed me that Isabella Swan, little Isabella Swan had turned out like this. She was calm and graceful, beautiful and… What was wrong with me? I had just met this girl for the first time in eight years, and yet it felt like only yesterday that Alice had come home, distraught.

When she was still silent after a few minutes I prompted her " What was this…thing?" I was terrified of upsetting this, this… angel, but I had to know what could kill two fully-grown adults without any weapon besides his or hers own body.

" Isabella is such a formal name, please call me Bella." She said randomly. All right. Bella, hm it fit this girl. " I'll tell you what is was, but please, please promise me Edward Cullen that you won't think I'm crazy, please." Her beautiful voice was barely more than a whisper and her brown eyes were nearly overflowing with pain. " He was a vampire." She gazed at me under her thick lashes, waiting for my reaction. Vampire? Bella was so enigmatic that it almost seemed…well…ok, it almost seemed possible. She seemed out of this world, absolutely, but insane? Not her. Angels just can't be insane.

" His name was James. He had just murdered my parents. He has bitten me, and well to put it simply like my blood too much to just let me escape. Humans, much less nine-year-old ones, can escape vampires, but I found a coven of them, while they were hunting out in the forest. It is because of them I am here today. They defended me against James and raised me as if I had been borne to them. It was seven years and three months later that they went hunting, leaving me at their house– it was far too dangerous for me to go with them." I must have looked shocked because she explained, " They were ' vegetarian' vampires and only drank animals' blood. Anyway James still hadn't forgotten me. He was a tracker vampire and one of the best he would never forget. There was a battle and James was killed, but not before I was bitten and transformed. Two of my family was killed and another injured. I couldn't take it, I ran away and lived on my own for months until I decided to visit my old town, and here I find myself talking to Dr. Cullen's son, which, by the way, Happy Birthday." To say I was stunned would be a gross understatement.

Bella's POV 1918:

Edward Cullen. THE EDWARD CULLEN, Dr. Cullen's youngest son Edward Cullen, yes, that one. He was one of the only people I could remember from my old home, and as much as I didn't want to admit he was even more beautiful than he had been, he was even more. And how old was he… I hated to probe people's minds and only did it in dire need, he was…ohmygosh it was his birthday, and today he was seventeen! I also found (on accident of course) some comforting news: he didn't think I was an insane person. I didn't really want to intrude any more than the situation demanded (ok I wanted to but somehow mind-reading might be considered rude in hindsight). Thank God it was cloudy today, if it had been sunny… I shuddered at the thought.

I told him my story – all of it, vampires, everything. It was hard not to notice that I dazzled him. This was a definite change for me, as the quiet girl I had been had continuously been ignored. In all those months of being a vampire I had never properly seen my new appearance and I wondered desperately what I looked like. When I stopped talking it was night, the stars were decorating the sky with their beautiful glow. I was thinking of places in the forest usable for sleep when Edward asked me to stay at his house. Of course I was grateful but I realized then that he didn't realize how fast, how easily I could kill him. I would make him understand, I couldn't feel right taking the Cullen's generosity until they understood just how lethal I could be.

AN: school night guys! Sorry if I couldn't make it longer. Another thing: I can't update as much now that school is going and my soccer is staring and I have piano and my dad's gonna be gone for four months at his job, so please forgive me if it takes a while but I promise I WILL update again, hopefully before Saturday but id not, Saturday. Please review! Thanks

whenindoubtread


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK, how I stay away? Easy answer, I couldn't. I hope you like this chapter and please I'm begging you REVIEW! I really don't know if you liked it or not if you don't REVIEW! Your reviews (that right YOUR review) can help make this story better! It also makes the author feel good if you don't mind me saying. In honor of my three reviewers I write this chapter. Here they are:**

**Rainy Day In The Pines: Thank you so much for reviewing! Great to know you enjoyed it!**

**Iluvedwardandbella: Thank you for reviewing! I'm trying to make them longer JUST FOR YOU, Enjoy!**

**Maximum Ride all the way: Ah, my first reviewer! J'adore your enthusiasm! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**This One's for you guys!**

**Chapter Four:**

Bella POV 1918:

I had to get away from the overpowering smell of human, if only for a few minutes. Now a warm breeze brushed my skin. It was strange that in the cold winter warm air still traveled through the air. It felt so symbolic, me as the cold night and this wonderful human family as the warm breeze, comforting and changing, changing the temperature of the air, making me feel so human again. I wished now that I didn't have to tell him all the destruction I could and would cause if anybody got an injury, even one as minor as a paper cut. I wished that they wouldn't through me out when I told them. . It wasn't possible; it just wasn't possible for our worlds to coexist peacefully.

I had escaped by telling Alice I had left my jacket at the beach, and most likely the average walking human would be back by now. I ran without a sweat to the Cullen's house. Alice immediately bombarded me and practically dragged me to her closet. It surprised me how cold her hands were…. She chose a simple, yet elegant blue dress for me and a yellow dress that was a little more elaborate for her. She left me to change and told me to go without delay to her bathroom (that was bigger than the living room) to have my hair ' done'. I had to admit that months of neglect to my locks had probably turned it into something resembling a nest. The blue dress fit me like a glove (not that I owned any). Obediently I ducked off to her bathroom without incident. She was already in it with brushes and combs galore spread upon a table that, if used for dining, could have seated eight.

" Bella, when was the last time you brushed your hair?" 'She asked me, gesturing to my neglected locks.

" Um, a while", I managed to stammer with a weak smile. I noticed then how pale Alice's skin was….

" Come here! We'll see what I can do." Knowing Alice, this was a lot.

An hour and many combs later we emerged from the bathroom, my hair finally to Alice's satisfaction. I had to admit I didn't recognize myself, though I had never seen myself as a vampire I doubted I could pull it off without Alice.

We dashed down the stairs for dinner and I almost had a hard time keeping-up with Alice. Dinner was a salad and steak, complete with potatoes, vegetables, and soup. Oh great, I thought. Now I'll look like a snob and an idiot when I don't eat anything. As a human this would probably be one of the best meals of my life, but as a vampire it was like being asked to eat a rubbish bin. Of course I sat down and pretended to be very hungry. I did eat some and tried not to look like I was tempted to puke (though it is just an expression, vampires can not vomit). The Cullen family did not eat much either, which probably was typical as they had a feast like this for every meal. I tried to remember all that Edward had said, and how he had reacted to me telling him what I was. When I looked back he hadn't seemed surprised at all just shocked…

Edward PV 1918:

Ugh, dinner was utterly repugnant. I don't think we've had that type of food for… well at the very least a few years. Then again when did we ever have company? But then again when did we have company who was repulsed as much as we at what she was eating but we still served the rubbish? Terribly complicated. I wondered if she knew, all vampires could sense one another, but she had never met another vampire whilst she was one, and we did such a good job of hiding it. Thinking of Is­– Bella, I carefully looked at her. By vampire standards she was beautiful, competing even with Rosalie. But it seemed unfair to match her to Rosalie, my sister was such an obvious beauty with her fair hair and striking features, but this, this Bella, she had a quality that was stunningly gorgeous, yet not so terribly straightforward about it. I wondered what she was thinking. I couldn't read her mind like I could the others. That was the part that worried me the most. This girl was not normal, not even for vampire standards. When was she planning on telling us, if she was planning on telling us? It's not like Carlisle or the others couldn't smell her… I tried to distinguish her scent and I… there was nothing. Not a thing, not a hint that she was a vampire. No wonder she hadn't been attacked in the forest, there were plenty of vampires living there who would have no intention of letting trespassers go unscathed. This girl was so enigmatic it was driving my mind wild.

Bella's voice rang clear through the dinning room. " Thank you so much Mr. And Mrs. Cullen, for your beyond generous hospitality. But there is something I have to tell you before I can feel right about staying here.", her words were unbearably sincere, her expression was troubled, " it's rather hard to explain but –" I cut her off, why make it harder than it had to be for her? She didn't have the knowledge of my family that I did.

" Carlisle, Esme, what Bella is trying to say to you is that she is a vampire. A hunter killed her family and had tasted her blood.", it was pretty pointless to say that he chased her, we knew from personal experience what trackers could be like. " She lived with a coven of vegetarians for a few years until when she was alone at their house the hunter ambushed her.", Bella was staring at me with amazement and fear plainly spelled across her pale face. " He was killed but she was transformed and two of the coven were killed. She ran away and has been living as a loner for the last few months."

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme all looked astonished, but not really shockingly Alice wasn't surprised, typical, typical Alice. Bella was rigid in her chair. Esme was the first to recover.

" Bella, dear, I'm so glad you found us!", she said, reaching over to press her hand over Bella's. She was confused now as well as terrified and, well probably relieved.

Good old Carlisle (expression, Carlisle was in fact only seven years older than myself)

He noticed, without a doubt, the pale girl's reaction. " Bella", he spoke quietly, but he was firm and reassuring, " we are vampires as well. Don't be worried, we are too ' vegetarians'. I by no means attempt to be rude, but are you as well?"

" Yes. Why didn't you realize before…?"

" I had a hunch," Alice spoke, " but I couldn't smell you or recognize you in any way I should have been able to," she smiled delicately, " really only the fact that you were so graceful made me think that you weren't… normal."

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken gratefully, by Emmett's loud, booming laugh. " Jasper I told you! Let's see if I recall it was the guitar if she was vampire!". Trust them to make a bet out of it.

" But-", Jasper sputtered.

" Ah, ah, ah! Tell me Jasper, is she human? No. I'll be having that guitar now." The halls still rang with Emmett's laughter.

Truly I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter! I'm gonna hit major writer's block soon!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry It's taken so long! Thank you to my 4 reviewers this one's for you! If you have any ideas you just HAVE to get out feel free to tell me! Please review guys!

The next three people to review will have a small role in the next chapter! Please add your first name to the review (the first three only of course) if you want to be included.

Special thanks to:

Rainy Day In The Pines

Iluvedwardandbella

Maximum Ride all the way

They (of course) will be in the next chapter too. Sorry for the long AN. Enjoy!

Chapter Five:

Alice POV 1918:

I wasn't shocked, kind of startled really, when Bella was declared inhuman. That would explain why she wasn't eating much. It was a relief to all of us, I'm sure, to know that the disgusted swallowing of the repulsive human food would not continue. Whew. I was looking forward to a slumber- party though, and somehow it wouldn't be the same seeing as neither of us was capable of slumber.

I still led Bella upstairs after " dinner " to my room and we still sat on the bed that hadn't been used once. My room was decorated to look like Queen Victoria's castle. It was a stunning difference from it and the rest of the house.

" Alice ", Bella asked after a while of silence. " Can you really not tell that I'm a vampire?"

It was a true statement. Bella had no odor, not of human, not of vampire, or werewolf or witch or whatever else she might have been. " It's true. You don't have the scent of anything." I was still curious about a few things. " Bells, did you smell us did you?" I asked.

" No." she replied. " But I have to admit I've never smelled anything other than vampire and animals since I've been transformed so I really wouldn't know what a human smells like."

What she said was true, if I'm assuming her story is correct (why wouldn't it be though?). " Bella, this might be uncomfortable for you but…how did you get through your transformation? You couldn't really have known what it would be like…." Bella looked confused, her delicate eyebrows sliding toward each other and her head tilting slightly to the left. " Transformations last three days…" I explained softly, curiosity and apprehension growing.

" Three days?", she doubted, " the hunter bit me and I felt…pain, plenty of it, but it was over in a few minutes' time, I didn't pass out or anything." She looked at my doubtfully. " Are you sure it has to be three days? Maybe it varies."

I tried my best to look carefree. " Yeah, it probably does. Have you ever…" I talked about mindless things for her benefit, all the while I was desperate to talk to Carlisle. When Bella told me she'd like to rest a bit (sit and hover in a state of vague consciousness) I saw my chance.

Edward POV 1918:

I was in Carlisle's office waiting for him when Alice burst in. Her thoughts were practically screaming at me. The more I saw, the grimmer my face became. Bella, her transformation wasn't even a transformation, she just felt pain (to be expected) and then she was a vampire. Carlisle came in before Alice could speak a word.

" Carlisle. She… when she was… her transformation took place in a matter of minutes. " Alice spoke, her voice soft. Carlisle looked at me. I nodded my head, confirming it.

" That would explain quite a few things, why she is odorless and why when she is surely less than eight months old, how in control she is.

" What do you think…happened?" I asked my adoptive father. " Was it the tracker's bite or her?"

" You know as much as I, Edward", he responded. " She is obviously unique but still she is a loner without a coven and only her abilities and sheer luck have kept her unscathed. As well", he instinctively leaned in closer. " I am not sure she is 100 truthful when she claims she is a " vegetarian ". I had to disagree with Carlisle, there was something so…innocent about this enigmatic girl, her demeanor was not that of a killers.

Alice spoke softly, almost to herself. " There's a thunderstorm coming."

" Brilliant! Edward can you tell Emmett and Jasper? It would seem we finally have even teams.

Alice was right about the thunderstorm. It was perfect weather inside the clearing; no rain fell on us as we were under a canopy of trees. Our teams were about as close as it was possible. Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper and myself were on one team, Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Bella on the other. None of us knew what Bella was capable of, but being practically a newborn she had to be some sort of advantage. Though with her you just could never be certain. My team was up to bat.

Bella POV 1918:

The opposing team was up at bat, me in the outfield. We had no gloves, nor did we need any. The field was almost twice as large as a normal baseball field and the bases were set many, many, many more yards apart than a humans'.

Alice POV 1918:

Bella was in the outfield, Esme behind the batter. I was pitcher, and ready to pulverize whomsoever was unlucky enough to step up to the plate. Edward chivalroticaly took the bat and stepped over the plate. This was going to be fun.

Edward POV:

I stepped up to bat, full aware of Alice's very unsportsmanlike thoughts. Of course then she thought in some Israeli language so I wouldn't understand what her pitch was going to be like. Her slim body was perfectly at ease as she rolled back her arm, none of that idiotic nonsense meant to intimidate, she didn't need it. The ball left her hand.

Alice POV:

I gave him the best pitch I could muster. He hit it, unfortunately, but this is Edward, of course he hit it. I silently begged that Bella could do it.

Bella POV: I saw the ball only as a blur as it flew from Alice's hand. Somehow Edward managed to swing the bat and make contact with the flying blur. Then it was coming towards me, well actually past me. I ran, estimating the distance it would travel and hoping that I got it right.

Edward POV: I could barely see the ball as I hit it. I dropped the bat and ran, feeling confident, that ball was for sure a homerun. Alice was whopping and cheering for some reason unbeknownst to me, at least for a second.

Alice POV:

Bella (GO BELLA!) was waiting calmly at first base ball in hand. Edward had barely dropped his bat when she had run over to the base. It was a million ties faster than any human could run, and about one of the fastest vampires alive for our standards.

Bella POV:

I caught the ball and ran to first base. Edward wasn't there, that was weird. Did he already make it to second? But the cheering that was emanating from Alice told me otherwise. Edward screeched to a halt a look of disbelief on his face as he saw me already on the base. I couldn't help it, so I smiled.

AN: This was long by my standards (4 and about a 4th of page 5 pages). Please review, and remember first three who review get their name in the story!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it's taken so long!

Also, contest winners are in the next chapter!

Edward POV:

Bella's team won, just by one point. One point.

I felt…queer. There was something confusing inside of me, but wonderful at the same moment. I felt as though there was a hole in myself, but that hole was never there when… it was never there when Bella was with me.

Jasper passed me, and whispered furiously. " Edward! What the heck are you feeling because I'm passing through emotions faster than Alice does a new dress!"

" I —", but Jasper never let me finish. He grinned mischievously in this knowing, amused way and darted toward a beaming Alice. What _was _I feeling, and why did they have to be laughing their butts off?

Alice POV:

Earlier that week I had had the most wonderful, exciting visions. _It was after the baseball game and Edward was… different. What was…? Oh, yeah he looked confused. Edward, my brother Edward Anthony Mason Cullen confused. The expression on his face was priceless. But then I saw what made him so…un-Edward like: Isabella Marie Swan). Yes, that's right, Edward was in love._

Bella POV:

Baseball with the Cullens was the most fun I had had in months, if not years. It wasn't that my coven wasn't friendly; they just didn't try to have fun. I was having an amazing time until… I saw a slender figure with fire-red hair emerge from beneath the cover of the forest.

Edward's POV:

_So? _Alice thought at me. I gave her my best confused look. _EDWARD ANTHONEY MASON CULLEN YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL __WHAT__! Please explain that jumbled-up look on your face! _Apparently my facial expressions were enigmatic. When I didn't answer Alice she screeched aloud " Edward has it even _occurred _to you that you might possibly LOVE her?"

Bella POV:

His mate. His mate was here. It didn't seem possible that the Cullens and Victoria could exist in the same world, much less be of the same species. Victoria was here for me. That much was just too obvious. I knew in my heart that I couldn't let the Cullens become involved in this. I had seen what Victoria was capable of doing and I had no doubt she would finish me. But I couldn't put Alice or Jasper, or even Rosalie in danger. I would miss them but… there was only one of them who I would miss enough to make me stay. But I didn't stay, because if I saw _her _hurt him in any way I would crumble.

I ran.

And she followed.

AN: Sorry for the cliffy… but I can't just leave it at that. Duh there's more!


	7. Chapter 7

Alice POV 1918:

The image of Bella lifeless, more or less ripped to shreds wracked my body with an intensity I didn't even believe was possible. For as short as we had known Bella, she was already a part of us, a part that we couldn't let go. My once humored face swiveled to Edward who was looking more confused, beyond the whole love concept. And I knew why: Bella had just apparently run into the forest, a flame-haired figure racing behind her.

**AN: Hey guys, I find that no one reads the AN when they're up the top so I put it down here. Only one contest winner I know the name of and that is Patricia or Edward Cullenbelongswithme. If you want to be in the next chapter there's two spaces left and PLEASE e-mail me your name or put it on your review!**

Edward POV 2008 (90 years later):

My life was empty when Bella left. I never had thought of her, as something that I wouldn't always have, wouldn't always be there. But she wasn't here with me, she was gone…forever. I hadn't even told her… no I had to stop this, I couldn't think about _her _not in the middle of High School (even if I had taken then same classes 20 times).

Forks High school is pure tedium. One gets tired of hearing the same monotonous thoughts every single day! I resumed my expressionless expression and tried to block out the horrendously irritating thoughts of a new girl that had started school here for the first time this morning. However, unfortunately, some people's thoughts refused to be ignored, the majority of them belong to a male.

_I wonder if she has a boyfriend…._

_That stupid Newton, look at him, already bragging how he's gonna ask her out…._

_They don't make girls like that anymore…._

Simple humans, stunned by the smallest of matters. I had yet to se what this girl looked like, I combed the adolescents' minds for her image, and it didn't take long.

Bella POV 2008:

It had been ninety years since Victoria had chased after me that night with the Cullens. I don't know why I survived, only I know that I was unconscious and then I woke in a hospital a few states away from the forest I fled to. Eventually I had moved to one of the rainiest places in the United States, after spending years in Europe.

Of course I wanted to go back to them. But how could I do to the Cullens what I did to my previous coven? Michael and John: dead. All because of me. I couldn't let myself go back and pretend everything was okay, I wouldn't, and I refused. But I found myself missing them…well only one really. I loved them all but something happened when I was around _him_. Something beautiful and terrifying, physically painful, and yet I couldn't imagine a world without it. It was the closest I would ever be to ill, but yet I savored every moment of it. But it was gone, just like my parents and my home, lost to me forever.

It had been almost two months since I had moved to Forks and, due to my appearance; people had begun to wonder why I wasn't in school. I claimed it was due to my unfamiliarity of the English language, but eventually I knew I would have to face high school, and today was my chance.

I walked to the building labeled ' office ' and casually stepped in. A middle-aged woman with streaks of gray in her once-blonde hair looked immediately up at me. I dazzled her without even trying to, unless she was just unusually uncomposed around beautiful people.

" Hello Mrs. Montgomery", I said with a glance at the plaque in front of her, " May I please have a paper to show my teacher explaining my absence from class, seeing as I'm late?"

" Cer—certainly, Miss…?", she sputtered

" Swan."

The classes barely required a 99th of a percent of my attention. I was aware of people staring, and even after almost 100 years of it I still felt uncomfortable with all the attention. Unmercillessly a boy named Mike Newton refused to allow me to escort myself to the cafeteria full of repugnant human foods. There were a few nice girls, if I could remember their names correctly: Patricia and Angela. But then again there was Jessica Stanley, who faked a cheery attitude without much result. I had an inkling that Mike Newton was a subject of her attention. I sat at a table with Jessica, Angela, and Patricia and nodded and responded to their conversation only when the situation demanded it. It wasn't them, they seemed nice enough, but I simply wasn't in the mood for their immature human chatter. This was going to be a long year. Jessica asked me a question that was really none of her business. " Have you seen any guys you like?", I believe she was trying to be discreet about telling me to get away from Mike Newton, if she only knew how I longed to do so.

" No, I haven't.", I answered with a much-practiced casual tone.

Jessica appeared skeptical. " Not even the Cullens?"

My heart lurched at that name. No, it couldn't be…

Edward POV:

The new girl looked so much like her. _ It's been ninety years, Edward. And yet you're hallucinating?!_ I thought to myself. But deep inside me I knew it couldn't and wasn't her, even when a vampire is killed they don't come back. My family looked every bit as bored as I, with the exception of Jasper, who must be feeling the effects of the male student's excitement, and the girl's resentment. The bell rung. My family stood and through away the food that we never ate.

Biology class was next, with a teacher who, today, didn't feel like teaching, thus explaining the television parked at the front of the classroom. I took my seat the one beside me vacant…until 15 minutes into class.

Bella POV:

I was late for Biology due to my desperate attempts to avoid Mike Newton, which involved plenty of long cuts around the school. There was only one seat left, next to a boy with pale skin and bronze hair. It was dark in the classroom; the class was watching a movie. I quietly handed Mr. Evan a slip explaining my lateness and walked at what I hoped was a normal human's speed toward the desk with the pale boy. I passed the heater vent on my way to my seat, my scent briefly enhanced. His head snapped up.

Edward POV:

The new girl came in late. Mine was the only desk with a seat available, though Newton looked about ready to shove Mark off his chair to make room for her. She walked, very gracefully, toward the empty seat, passing the heater in the process. I expected a typical daunting human scent, but no.

The scent of a vampire met my attention, and as my head whipped up, my eyes traveled the short distance to her's. Staring back a me was a pair of liquid-gold eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you Rainy day in the pines for your reviews, true to my word your name is in here! There's only ONE spot left to have your name in this story so REVIEW! If you don't leave your name in your review I obviously can't put it in my story so please do. I hope you enjoy! If you don't like the way the story's going or if you think it's going too fast just tell me! Also, I need to get this straight: I HATE JACOB BLACK! I'm sorry to all you JB lovers but I truly believe he ruined Eclipse! I mean I was fine with him in NM and when Bella chose Edward I loved that, it proved her love to Edward, but in Eclipse I was just disappointed. As well the song to this chapter is 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

Disclaimer: If this is on fanfiction do you really think I own it?

Bella POV:

It had never occurred to me that I could want something enough to make me physically ill (or as close to ill as a vampire can be). As my eyes met his I felt a need to stay, stay as near to this person as I possibly could, and never look away. Newton and the majority of the class were staring by the time I regained enough of my composure to sit.

Edward POV:

She wasn't dead. It amazed me how the realization of those three words could make such endless bliss, but it did. Bella was alive (as alive as a vampire can be anyway)! I felt that…feeling again. One that I hadn't felt since she left. Elation? Euphoria? Yes and no. They were part of what I was feeling, but weren't my emotion. As she sat down and the movie started playing again, there was some electricity between us as we sat, barley three inches apart.

Jasper POV: (AN**: I know I don't usually do Jasper's POV but he's the only one that can…fit the part that needs to be played.)**

Edward sure was taking his good time as his siblings were growing all the more impatient by the car. What the heck could be so important? It was only my gift that kept Rosalie from hotwiring the car and going off without him. About ten minutes into the wait I felt waves of happiness and enthusiasm coming off Alice. I looked over at my wife: she had seen something, that's for sure, what could make her this happy? It didn't really matter to me, when Alice is happy it's like an epidemic, especially to me. Then I felt it. Overpowering, mind-staggering emotions. I looked in the direction it was coming from. My brother… and some girl. Alice was surely ecstatic about seeing her, I couldn't not smile: there was too much of it going on for it not to affect me. The girl looked up at Edward, and I recognized her as Bella, the girl who was supposedly dead Bella. The girl Edward had fallen in love with, and judging by what he was feeling now, still was.

By no means was Bella allowed to leave us, my wife made sure of that. No, she was escorted (if not dragged) to our house and all but forced into it. Not that she wasn't willing. Her emotions waved off of her, sharper to me, seeing as I had no idea how she would react to all of this. She was relived, joyed, and what… disappointed, no that wasn't it, I could count the number of times on my fingers that any of my family had felt the way Bella was: heartbreakingly sad.

Bella POV:

It felt so…right when I was in their house. I felt like all the years that had passed hadn't, and I had just wakened from an extremely long dream (not that I could dream). And Edward Cullen… I still felt as I did when I was nine years old, still with my parents. We were always taught that Dr. Cullen and his family were to be respected and most definitely NOT to be bothered by the likes of us. A here he and his family were, inviting me into their home! So preoccupied was I with my thoughts, I paid no attention to the blurs of movement behind me…moving ever closer…

AN: I've been SO BUSY! Bball, soccer, finals, piano, it tires a girl to her wit's end! I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I've had to write it basically sentence by sentence whenever I had a spare moment! More will be up tonight (yes JAN 24TH TONIGHT) I promise! Sorry for the w8 (10 days!)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: OK, I'm going to be re-doing this story. As you can tell the chapters are short in the beginning and there's a lot of grammar error. Before I write more I want to fix those. **

**If anyone is interested in betaing for this story and helping me out with that please PM me. I will write who is my beta on my profile and PM you. I'll send out a Docx connection so you can receive the documents. **

Thank you so much for your patience,

—whenindoubtread


End file.
